Sonc Licks Poopsicles
by oldum77
Summary: Sonc gets his poo stolen, so he and all his pals run to get it back. Contains poo, panties, other *wink* things, so it may not be 100% suitable for children. (Abes: The children...)


Sonc Licks Poopsicles

One day, Sonc was very hot in Bigon Isle. Hugeckles was trying his best to keep cool, by dunking his head in liquid nitrogen, but his HUGE muscles were not helping. Girl-snatcher was keeping his cool, but he wanted to be hot more *wink*, and Abes was just, you know, applying her eyeshadow to her eyes as per the usual. Sonc had enough of being hot.

"I've had enough of being hot!" Sonc yelled, "But I've not had enough of being hot!" Sonc then pooped a fart.

"Sonc, you just like farted!" Abes said, looking away from her mirror and into Sonc's gassy eyes. (The gassy instead of glassy) Sonc looked back with the dumbest grin on his ugly mug.

"SONC VERY FUN. MAKE ME LAUGH REAL HARD!" Hugeckles roared after getting his head back to room temperature. He sat down next to Girl-snatcher, who rose up in her- I mean his seat, kinda like the Fat Goofy episode.

"WHOA!" Girl-snatcher screamed at the top of her - I mean his lungs, as she - I mean he flew through the roof, then chewed the tires off of the biplane, which was in pieces (not in pieces).

"GIRL-SNATCH FLY UP HIGH IN SKY!" Hugeckles roared, amused.

"Sonc!" Abes shouted, eyes really wide.

"What is it Abes?" Sonc asked, "But what isn't it, Abes?" Sonc pooped a fart, a deep duck fart.

"WE NEED TO GO TO THE LIKE, MARKET!" Abes yelled at Sonc. Sonc looked at her confused, but then didn't, BURR!

"And why is that, Abes?" Sonc asked her, "But why isn't that, Abes?" Sonc pooped a fart.

"I… RAN… OUT… OF… MASCARA… AND… LIPSTICK!" Abes screamed. Her life was in danger, and Sonc realized this quickly.

"NO! POOR ABES! ME AND SONC MUST HELP!" Hugeckles roared in pity for Abes, "SONC! WE NEED GO!" He picked up Sonc and Abes with his hands, but carried Abes by the end of her dress-button-up-shirt thing, so that everyone could see what was in the 'soft-served ice cream' bowl! Hugeckles carried them to the marketplace.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I saw up a girl's dress-button-up-shirt thing?" Olunky asked Abes.

"Uhhh, like no?!" Abes said, regretfully knowing what was coming next. Olunky leaned up close to her.

"When I saw it, the girl looked at me and said, 'Uhhh, like no?!', and then I said, 'Mind if I have a taste of that soft-served ice cream?'" Olunky said, grinning, and slowly turning into a giggle, then laughing his head off. Everyone else at the market started laughing at poor Abes, who was a detective, so don't mess with her.

"WHEN I LIKE GET DOWN FROM LIKE HERE, I'LL POUND YOUR LIKE SKULLS INTO THE LIKE GROUND FOREVER!" Abes screamed, while wriggling in Hugeckles' grasp. Hugeckles gave Abes a spank on the BUTTOCKS, where as he did this, she squealed.

"NO THREATS ABES!" Hugeckles roared at her. Suddenly, Abes' dress became bright red, and spread out around the BUTT area, becoming like modern Amy's dress. Abes' head drooped downwards, as her 'soft-served ice cream', now in a vanilla flavour, showed off even easier than before.

"WHAT HAPPEN YOU, ABES?!" Hugeckles roared in distress for Abes. Abes lifted her head weakly.

"Without like makeup, I'm just Amy!" Abes started. She did not want to turn back into Amy Rose, she wanted to stay Abes Ross. At this moment, her shoes became boots, that went up to her knees, and they were now red like her new dress-thing. She also lost her stockings.

"We must save Abes! But, we don't have to." Sonc then squeezed a fart out of his bowels, and through the crack of his non-existent BUTT. Girl-snatcher came at this moment, realizing first that Abes' petite, undie-covered BUTT was on display for the universe! So he recorded footage of it, and also took PANTY SHOTS!

"Oh, wow!" Girl-snatcher began, "I never thought I'd see the day where I find the perfect snow-white undies on Abes Ross!" Hugeckles groared (combination of groaned and roared), while Abes looked over, furious at Girl-snatcher. She started to wiggle uncontrollably in Hugeckles' hand.

"GIRL-SNATCHER! GO BACK TO LIKE GUY-SNATCHER ALREADY!" Abes screamed at him. Girl-snatcher forgot about Guy-snatcher; he was cheating on her again! He got shy and ran away to Guy-snatcher, but kept all his panty shots of Abes. Abes was suddenly weak, from her transformation back into Amy Rose.

"G-guys…" Abes began again, weakly. "I… need… the… mascara… like... now…" Abes coughed, and started to shiver.

"Alright Abes, I'll be back in a flash!" Sonc started, "But, I won't be back in a flash." Sonc let loose a wet, slippery zip as he ran to the BEAUTIFAMES DEPARTMENT building of Bigon Isle.

Sonc entered, and found what he was looking for. A buttload of mascara, lipstick, eyeshadow, and everything else Abes loved to put on herself. Sonc ran to the cashier, who was Mik the Icks, with his buttload of make-up.

"Alright, sir!" Mik the Icks, the cashier, said to Sonc, "Your final price comes up to $1 000 000! Oh, and by the way, is this your happy place?"

"$1 000 000?" Sonc asked, dumbfounded (no pun here), "You want me to pay $1 000 000 for a makeup kit? But, $1 000 000. And you don't want me to pay $1 000 000 for a makeup kit." A gruesome fart (silent, but deadly) escaped Sonc's butt, slowly filling the room.

"Oh, sorry!" Mik the Icks said, "Wrong bill! This is your bill..." Mik passed Sonc a bill with $1 000 000 000 on it. Sonc fainted, but then didn't faint, BURR! Mik the Icks also fainted, but he died from Sonc's fart instead.

When Sonc woke back up, he was all alone in the store. So he took the makeup kit to Abes, since Mik the Icks was gone.

"Here you go, Abes!" Sonc passed Abes the makeup kit, but she was too weak to do it herself, "Ugh, always have to do this for you, baby! But here you don't go, Abes, and unugh, always don't have to do this for you, adult!" Sonc then pooped a fart out of his butt. He put on her mascara, and other beauty products for her.

Abes' boots went back to being shoes, and her stockings came back. She lost her panties, and then got her old dress-button-up-shirt thing back. Abes Ross was back in town!

"Oh, thank like you, Sonc!" Abes shouted while hugging him, in public.

"MY EGO IS BEING RUINED!" Sonc shouted, WITHOUT saying the opposite, "Let's go somewhere else, Abes!" They ran back to Sonc's shack, where Sonc was back to being hot in Bigon Isle.

Sonc was very hot in Bigon Isle. Hugeckles was using his big muscles to keep cool (?), Girl-snatcher was at his wife's house, and Abes was applying her new lipstick on her lips.

"Ah, MAN!" Sonc started, as he always started, "I'm SO hot, but I'm not so hot." Sonc laid a smelly ripper that made Hugeckles and Abes cover their noses in disgust.

"Sonc, do you like, have to fart all the like time?" Abes asked. Sonc looked away, but then looked at Abes, BURR! Girl-snatcher came back into Sonc's shack, and kept glancing at his new pictures of Abes' panty shots.

"Hey, girls!" Girl-snatcher said, obviously only mentioning Abes, since she was a girl, and Girl-snatcher was, you know, a girl-snatcher, "I'm back after doing other with Guy-snatcher! We had at least 200 kids already, so I thought I'd give it another go with someone else!"

"GIRL-SNATCH SICK. MAKE ME TAKE MIGHTY BARF ON SONC HEAD!" Hugeckles roared. He barfed on Sonc's head.

"Ew, ew, ew!" Sonc shouted, "But no ew ew ew!" Sonc pooped all over the place like a sprinkler. Mik the Icks came along and noticed Sonc's poo everywhere, so he collected it all (DISGUSTING) and ran away with it.

"HELP! THAT GUY STOLE SONC POO!" Hugeckles roared. They all ran after Mik the Icks. Abes stopped them, while they were running to the door.

"Ah, like, ah, like, ah!" Abes scolded, "I've got to like finish like powdering my nose!" Everyone groaned. They knew that Abes loved her make-BUTT and no one could stop her from putting it on, as if she didn't, she'd turn back into Amy Rose.

They played a game of 'Soncoloply', and the rules were this: Move your playing piece around the board, and pick up cards when you land on card spaces. The next thing you say must also include the opposite, and a fart. You get a point for doing this, and the person with the most points after 20 turns wins! (And yes, of COURSE Sonc won…)

After 30 times of playing this game, Abes was ready to get going. She brought out her hammer from her furry bum, and Girl-snatcher blushed when she did this. Abes got her purse and they were off!

Mik the Icks was just finished making an UNdelicious batch of poopsicles, or popsicles with poop flavour (they WERE made from poo), when Sonc and the BOYS (Abes was a GIRL) entered Mik the Icks' store.

"Hold it right there, Mik the Icks! But don't hold it right there, Mik the Icks." Sonc said while pointing and farting. Mik the Icks smiled.

"Since you stole all the make-up from me, I thought it was fair that I could steal your poop from you!" Mik the Icks explained. Hugeckles turned to face Sonc.

"OH SNAP, SONC!" Hugeckles roared. Sonc groaned, but didn't, BURR!

"What are like, these pop-like-sicles?" Abes asked. Mik the Icks looked at her.

"These are a homemade batch of freshly-made Sonc POOPSICLES!" Mik the Icks explained. Sonc and Hugeckles turned into children.

"OOOHHH! GIMME GIMME GIMME!" They both said. Abes groaned at the children. Girl-snatcher blushed when she made the Icks was satisfied when Sonc and Hugeckles said this. He gave them each a poopsicle for free.

"Here you go, kids," Mik the Icks said. Sonc and Hugeckles licked the poopsicle, and LOVED it!

"It tastes SOOOO delicious!" Sonc said. Mik put a bucket to Sonc's butt, to collect some more poo when Sonc said the opposite again. "But, it tastes bad…" Sonc pooped in the bucket, and Mik went back to making more poopsicles. SONC WAS NO LONGER HOT IN BIGON ISLE ANY LONGER! Neither was Hugeckles!

END


End file.
